


Oh so you're Lolo

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [5]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “Oh so you're the camp counselor my little sibling keeps talking about”





	Oh so you're Lolo

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one but meh idk not my best...

Camila drove along the well worn path towards the summer camp that Sofi went to each summer. This was the first time Camila had come to the camp and she was pissed off. Her parents had basically forced her to come and pick Sofi up, something about wasting away in her room all summer.

She pulled up alongside the other cars already parked and got out, scuffing her new converse on the dirt. She groaned and smoothed out her Stussy crop top and brushed her hands against her jeans. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, flipping it over her shoulder. She reached into her car and pulled out a black snapback and put it backwards over her hair.

“Fuck this.” Camila muttered, making her way over to the main building on the site. She pushed open the door and was met instantly with the loud incomprehensible noise of a bunch of nine year olds.

Camila wandered through the masses of parents and children when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

“Kaki!”

“Hey princess.” Camila grinned and swept Sofi up in a hug. “You had fun?” Sofi nodded excitedly and wiggled out of Camila’s arms to grab her arm and drag her across the room.

“You have to meet Lolo!” Sofi demanded. Camila laughed. Sofi had talked about this ‘Lolo’ person every single time she came home from the camp. Raving about how much fun she was for someone Camila’s age (Camila took slight offense to that).

Camila felt like her arm was being tugged off the rate Sofi was moving in front of her. Camila was about to complain when they came to a stop by a table and Sofi let go to jump on a woman's back.

“Lolo! My Kaki’s here!” Sofi yelled. Camila melted at the husky laugh that came out of the woman's mouth.

“Is she really?” The woman turned around, Sofi still firmly on her back and Camila stuttered to a stop.

This woman was gorgeous. First thing Camila noticed was her eyes, such a swirling mixture of grey/blue/green that Camila didn’t know which colour to focus on. The next thing was her hair, scruffy and pitch black not unlike her own brown hair it was flipped messily over her shoulder. She was in the crappy navy polo shirt that all the camp counsellors had to wear but damn did she make it work, none of the buttons done up and a simple black choker around her neck.

“Kaki!” Sofi’s voice snapped Camila out of her very limited thoughts on the beauty in front of her.

“Huh?” Camila replied, looking up at Sofi.

“Lolo’s talking to you. Don't you know it's rude to not listen to people.” Sofi scolded with a frown. Camila flushed and looked down at her feet.

“Sorry Sofi.” Camila said, looking back up with a bright smile.

“I said I take it you're Camila then?” The woman asked. Camila nodded. “Your mom mentioned you when she dropped Sofi off.” Camila scowled; so this was a planned attack of sending her to pick Sofi up. Although Camila might be rethinking her anger all because she got to meet Lauren.

Sofi slid off the woman's back and bounded over to her friends, leaving Camila to smile at the woman in front of her.

“I'm Lauren by the way.” The woman - Lauren - said with a grin.

“So you're the camp counsellor Sofi won’t shut up about.” Camila made a show of looking Lauren up and down. “Well I can see why. Although my reasons may be different to my little sisters.” Camila tilted her head with a charming smile. Well Dinah would be proud of her, actually managing a sentence to a pretty girl. And a flirty one too. Double points to Mila.

Lauren nervously ran her hand through her hair and laughed gently.

“Sofi doesn't stop talking about her older sister. How awesome she is and how fun she is.” Lauren replied.

“Well if you let me take you on a date maybe you can decide those things for yourself.” Camila said. Wow she was on a roll today.

Lauren blushed and looked at Camila curiously.

“You always this forward?” Lauren asked with a grin. Camila shrugged.

“Only when I see something I want.” Camila bit her lip and watched Lauren’s eyes follow the movement.

“Kaki!” Sofi’s voice interrupted their staring and Camila saw her sister making her way back over. “Stop flirting and come meet some of my friends!”

Lauren giggled as Camila narrowed her eyes at her younger sister. Lauren pulled a pen out of her back pocket and grabbed Camila’s wrist. She pulled Camila closer and put the pen to her forearm. The rough scribbling took a few minutes but finally there was a legible number on her arm.

“Call me. If you want that date.” Lauren grinned before spinning on her heel and walking into the mess of students.

“Kaki.” Sofi tugged on Camila’s arm and Camila barely pulled her eyes away from Lauren’s back… well may be slightly lower than her back.

“What did you want to show me Sof?” Camila asked. Sofi grinned and pulled her across the room.

\----

“Dinah you don't understand.” Camila whined in the car home. She'd called Dinah as soon as they'd pulled out the camp parking lot. Sofi was holding the phone while Camila kept Dinah on speaker.

“Mila-” Dinah tried but Camila wasn't listening.

“She's so beautiful D. Like I don't know how I managed to talk let alone actually ask her out!” Camila said with a groan.

“Mila hold that-”

“But like what if I can't handle it?” Camila gasped.

“Handle what?” Dinah asked.

“All of her.” Camila sighed. Sofi blanched.

“Kaki, ew no. Not with Lolo.” Sofi cried out gently.

“Oh zip it short stack. I really like her.” Camila said forgetting the phone for a second.

“But you only just met her.” Sofi said with a frown.

“Fine I could come to really like her. She seems cool. And finds me funny which is not common. And she's super hot.” Camila sighed wistfully.

“Ay yo Chancho. Someone here to talk to you.” Dinah interrupted. Camila frowned before she paled at the new voice.

“Nice to know I made a good impression.” Lauren said lightly.

“Lauren?” Camila squeaked. “Um How?”

“Dinah came to visit her girlfriend at the camp and I happened to be in the room at the time you called.” Lauren explained.

“Huh I didn't know Normani worked at the camp.” Camila mumbled.

“I also think she's been trying to set us up for months.” Lauren laughed. “She kept going on and on about Dinah’s best friend and how she was so hot and totally my type.”

Camila took the phone off Sofi once she'd parked in front of their house. Sofi shot out the car and Camila followed her slowly.

“Well was she right?” Camila asked teasingly. Lauren laughed again.

“Oh definitely. You're totally Dinah’s best friend.” Lauren replied. Camila gasped as she stepped inside the house.

“How rude.” Camila snapped.

“And you're super hot and totally my type.” Lauren replied with a smirk to her voice.

“So about that date?” Camila asked hopefully.

“How about tomorrow? I get home around two. So coffee?” Lauren replied. Camila nodded before realising Lauren couldn't see her.

“Yes. Definitely. Sounds awesome.” Camila breathed out through a grin.

“You just nodded didn't you Mila?” Dinah’s voice filtered through the phone and Camila scoffed.

“No.”

“That was unconvincing.” Lauren giggled. Camila grinned at the sound.

“That's my new favourite sound.” She sighed. There was some rustling and yelling before Normani’s voice came through.

“What did you say Mila? Lauren’s blushing so hard right now.” Normani asked gleefully. Camila grinned smugly.

“Eh nothing really. Just what I wanted to do to her after our date.” Camila replied casually. Normani gasped, scandalized. Camila froze when she heard that same gasp from behind her. She turned around and saw Ally standing there with wide eyes.

“Karla Camila Cabello!” Ally screeched. Camila winced and heard a laugh come through the phone.

“Busted by Allysus.” Normani cackled. Camila shook her head at Ally who snatched the phone and put it on speaker.

“What the hell did I just walk in on?” Ally demanded.

“Camila talking dirty to Lauren apparently.” Dinah snickered, obviously their phone on speaker as well.

“Guys that's not what happened.” Lauren groaned.

“Sure about that Lo?” Dinah teased. Lauren snorted.

“Trust me that's not something I'd forget any time soon.” Lauren muttered.

“I just told her I like her laugh.” Camila said with a shy smile.

“Awww.” Ally, Dinah and Normani all cooed at the same time. Camila and Lauren both blushed Camila took her phone back, leaving Ally to giggle quietly.

“Anyway, give Lo the phone.” Camila said. There was some more shuffling before a reply came through.

“Hi Camz.” Lauren said. Camila grinned and tapped the table next to her absentmindedly.

“Coffee tomorrow then.” Camila confirmed. Lauren hummed in agreement.

“It's a date.”

\----

Camila was sitting on the sofa next to Sofi and her parents when her phone vibrated.

**[Unknown Number] 7.15:** It’s Lauren. Dinah gave me your number :)

Camila quickly made the contact and smiled as she replied.

**[Camz <3] 7.16: **Hey Lo  
 **[Lolo <3] 7.16: **Mani keeps saying I told you so… -_-  
 **[Camz <3] 7.17: **Well she was right in the end  
 **[Lolo <3] 7.17: **Not the point  
 **[Camz <3] 7.17: **No the point is me and you tomorrow. Can't wait :3

“Who are you texting Kaki?” Sofi peered at her sister's phone and Camila kept typing.

“Lauren.” Camila replied not looking up.

“Lauren who?” Sinu asked.

“Lolo from camp.” Sofi replied when Camila just shrugged.

“You owe me ten dollars.” Sinu said to Alejandro. Camila looked up in confusion at that. Her dad sighed.

“I honestly didn't think you had it in you mija.” He grumbled.

“What?” Camila asked, her phone distracting her briefly. “Wait did you send me to camp knowing Lauren would be there?” There was an awkward pause. “YOU SET ME UP?”

Camila slouched down in her seat.

“Oh relax honey, you got her number didn't you.” Sinu argued. Camila huffed.

“Actually I got a date tomorrow afternoon.” She replied.

“But you're so awkward around pretty girls.” Sofi piped up. Camila scowled playfully at her.

“Am not.” Camila stuck her tongue out and Sofi shook her head.

“Remember Ariana? You were so awkward around her for ages.” Sofi argued with a frown. Camila winced, she had been painfully awkward around Ariana.

“Pfft, one girl doesn't mean anything.” Camila said waving it off.

“Would you like me to list them all?” Alejandro deadpanned. Camila sighed and her phone went off again.

**[Lolo <3] 7.27: I’m telling you no one can live on pizza and bananas alone babe**   
**[Camz <3] 7.27: My parents set us up.**   
**[Lolo <3] 7.28: Oh I know.**   
**[Camz <3] 7.28: YOU KNEW??**   
**[Lolo <3] 7.28: Yeah.. I was waiting for awkward Camila but all I got was flirty and sexy Camila. So win win for me :)**

Okay that boosted Camila’s confidence. So what if her parents set her up to fail. She bested them and got a date with a beautiful girl. Now she had an argument to win.

 

**[Camz <3] 7.29: I could still totally live on pizza and bananas alone.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Prompts / kudos / comments welcome here or on my Tumblr @viper476


End file.
